ZOOM (Tigerman531 Version)
Tigerman531's TV Series of ZOOM. It's free for it to edit and send it to YouTube & Google Drive. Cast * Aline- Kami (Barney and Friends) * Alisa- Marissa * Buzz- Charlie Brown * Cara- Bina * Caroline- Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movies) * Claudio- Tai (Digimon) * Damon - Estuardo (ZOOM and I Know, I Know) * David- Mark Baker * Emily- Lizzie Mcguire * Eric- Calvin * Estuardo- Harry (Full House) * Evie - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Frances- Annie (1982's Annie) * Francesco- Max Keeble (Max Keeble's Big Move) * Garrett- Murph (Like Mike) * Gracie - Emily (Arthur) * Indy - Dot (LeapFrog) * Jared- Bard (Baby Einstein) * Jessie- Emily Yeung * John - Ben Cajee * Kaleigh- Lisa (Wee Sing) * Keiko- Caroline (ZOOM) * Kenny- Little Bill (Little Bill) * Kortney- Vada * Kyle- Daniel Cook (This is Daniel Cook) * Lynese- Rachel (ZOOM and I Know, I Know) * Matt- Kevin (Minions) * Maya- Kristy (The Babysitters Club) * Mike- Harry Potter * Nick- Greg (The Wiggles) * Noreen- Kady (My Wife and Kids) * Pablo- Caillou (Caillou) * Rachel- Ruthie Smithens (Kit) * Ray- Franklin (My Wife and Kids) * Rebecca - Angel (Kids' News Show) * Sage - Gary McHale * Shing-Ying- Herself * Taylor- Zoe (ZOOM) * Zoe- Luci (Barney and Friends, Barney in Concert, and Rock with Barney) Gallery Kami as Maria.jpg|Kami as Aline Marissa & Bina as Ashley and Alissa.jpg|Marissa as Alisa Charlie Brown as Charlie.jpg|Charlie Brown as Buzz 2005_your_mine_ours_118.jpg|Bina as Cara Tai Digimon.jpg|Tai as Claudio Mark.jpg|Mark as David O-LIZZIE-570.jpg|Lizzie as Emily Calvin Cambridge as Chip.jpg|Calvin as Eric Harry (from Full House) as Danny.jpg|Harry as Estuardo Aileen-annie l.jpg|Annie as Frances Murph (from Like Mike) as Mario.jpg|Murph as Garrett Bard.png|Bard as Jared Emily char.png|Emily as Jessie Lisa The Girl.jpg|Lisa as Kaleigh 5.jpg|Caroline as Keiko Little bill.jpg|Little Bill as Kenny c27ca18b5821633f671b1bcd9c4fc674.jpg|Vada as Kortney rachelpic1.jpg|Rachel as Lynese Kevin cheer for everyone.jpg|Kevin as Matt Kristy (from The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah.jpg|Kristy as Maya 6. Daniel Cook.jpg|Daniel Cook as Kyle Harry Potter as Carlos.jpg|Harry as Mike Greg as Nick.jpg|Greg as Nick Kady (from My Wife & Kids) as Whitney.jpg|Kady as Noreen screen_shot_2014-03-26_at_3.57.40_pm.0.png|Caillou as Pablo Franklin (from My Wife & Kids) as Jackson.jpg|Franklin as Ray Ruthiedollface.jpg|Ruthie as Rachel Shingyingpic3.jpg|Shing-Ying as Herself ve2mo1.png|Zoe as Taylor Lucim.jpg|Luci as Zoe Patty Farrell as Caroline.jpg|Patty Farrell as Caroline Sally (Wee Sing) As Anthony.jpg Maddie as Kim.JPG Simon as Jeff.jpg Doug as Phillip.jpg Sally as Sam.jpg Jeff (The Wiggles) as Simon.jpg Greg Heffley as Lachy.jpg Seasons * Season 1 (ZOOM) * Season 2 (ZOOM) * Season 3 (ZOOM) * Season 4 (ZOOM) * Season 5 (ZOOM) * Season 6 (ZOOM) * Season 7 (ZOOM) Trivia * Bard died in a Car Accident in 2006 * Little Bill and Sally Smith appeared on Baby Kermit * Zoe appeared on FETCH! Season 1 * Calvin appeared on Escipat Plays TV Shows Movies and Video Games used * Barney and Friends * Yours Mine and Ours * Peanuts * Wee Sing * Digimon * Cheaper by the Dozen * Lizzie Mcgire * Full House * Little Orphan Annie * Like Mike * Baby Einstein * This is Emily Yeung * ZOOM * Little Bill * This is Daniel Cook * Minions * The Babysitters Club * Harry Potter * Barney and the Backyard Gang * Caillou * American Girl * My Wife and Kids Category:ZOOM Tv Spoof Tigerman531 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas